The Bystander No More
by Raven or Sparrow
Summary: With Shu Ai and Shu Ping dead and Tai Lung 'missing', power now shifts to the Dragon Warrior Po and the Furious Five. This power now hangs in the balance as Lord Shen reveals himself. Enter one of The Bystander's friends, ready to take on what is needed!
1. Prologue

**(Hello readers! With the release of Kung Fu Panda 2 and my failed deadline of my previous work, I give you the "final" story of The Bystander's Sequel! I hope that this one will continue to the very end!)**

_Prologue_

_ Good Friend,_

_ I regret to inform you that the Lion of the Valley, Shu Ai, and his brother the Youth of Valor, Shu Ping, have passed away after recent events caused by Tai Lung.  
>We request that you be present at their Passing Ceremony where we pray for their souls to pass on to a greater place.<em>

Also, I would like to request about talking about Shu Ai in excess. He has left a heavy toll on Master Tigress and Master Viper.

_ Shifu_

Hei Tong received this letter from Master Shfu of the Jade Palace, and he accepted the truth. Shu Ai and Shu Ping were dead, at the paws of Tai Lung. The former student and adopted son of Shifu had sought revenge for not being chosen as the Dragon Warrior, and rightfully so. He had been trained his whole life alongside the belief that he would be chosen.  
>Hei had received a similar letter from his nephew Hei Li, who worked briefly for Shu Ai when he changed his name to Zhang Liao. The wolf nephew had recently recovered as well, as he took part in the evacuation of the Valley as well as trying to keep Tai Lung at bay.<br>Of course Hei Tong would return, as the elder wolf knew the young Lion. However, this was not the only reason he would be returning to the Valley.

He received another letter from an individual who did not sign his name. This individual requested Hei Tong's presence, however in Gongmen City, not in the Valley. Hei suspected it was a trap, as he knew of a certain peacock easily going through the ranks as a deadly and witty individual.

He departs his homeland of Japan, and sets forth with the Valley as his first destination.


	2. Chapter 1: Loss of Friends

**(This is a small edit of the first chapter. I did a little more research on the timeline of KP2 and this is more accurate I think.)**

**Chapter One: "Loss of Friends; The Secret Apprentice"**

~Disclosed Location~  
><em> "Lord Shen, I have heard that you require my presence."<br>"Yes, my apprentice. My work here is almost complete, and I have plans to move forward. I have sent some of my trusted Wolves to collect more materials. What I want you to do is to go to Gongmen City and scout my former home. Give me security detail; the harder it is for me to get in the better."  
>"Yes, Lord. I will do as you command. Do you remember the promise?"<br>"Lying is beneath me! I reward those who serve me loyally, and you are as loyal as they come. That's why you are my successor. Now go!"_

~The Jade Palace~

The ceremony for the passing of Shu Ai and Shu Ping was already underway, and it was neither the Dragon Warrior nor Master Shifu leading. It was Master Tigress who was allowed to lead. She shared a bond with both the Lion and his younger brother, for the two had been nice to her during her childhood as well as their time together before this incident.  
>The ceremony was taking place in a special shrine built in honor for the two, and the time was dusk and would proceed until dawn the next day. Normally a garden-part of the late Mater Oogway's training, the place held prestigious honor and was reserved for a select few. Master Oogway was of course a part of it, and it was successfully voted to honor the brothers there.<br>"It is with great honor that I have been chosen to lead the Passing Ceremony," Master Tigress began. She stood on grass, as well as in front of the selected individuals who were invited for the Ceremony. Hei Tong, however, was not present. His nephew, Hei Li, was and could not help looking around for him.  
><em>"Li, pay attention,"<em> Meng Lao whispered, bumping his elbow at Li's right shoulder. _"The ceremony's starting, man!"  
>"I know, and… ow!" <em>Li replied as he covered his shoulder with his left paw. _"My uncle was invited as well, but he isn't here!"  
>"The old wolf? He'll be here!"<em> Meng Lao said, his voice not as worried as Li.  
>"We are gathered today to honor two of the bravest individuals in the Valley, perhaps even in the land," Tigress continued. Despite having strong feelings towards Shu Ping and Shu Ai, Ai in particular, she showed strength and determination. Inside, however, was a different story.<br>_"I wish I'd known the two a little longer,"_ Po admitted in whispers. He was standing beside Master Shifu. _"Well yeah I knew them, but obviously not as long as she does."  
>"I understand her feelings,"<em> Shifu said, his focus remaining on Tigress. _"The Shu Brothers are among the select few who she bonded with."  
>"<em>Shu Ping was young and had a bright future in front of him," Tigress said, going to individual descriptions. Technically Shu Ping was older than Tigress. Shu Ping and Shu Ai were older than everyone except Shifu present, considering that Shu Ai was fifteen during Tai Lung's Dragon Ceremony and Shu Ping was still a cub. "The young blood in him sought more, and his intentions were excellent in valor. He wanted to prove to the Valley that he was not just Shu A…" She waivered, and found it difficult to finish saying Shu Ai's name. She closed her eyes as she felt her heart skip, and then opened her eyes to continue. "…Shu Ai's shadow, but an individual. But what he did not know is that he had achieved this."  
><em>"This part will make her stronger. She'll grieve, but for his sake, she'll be stronger,"<em> Shifu whispered.  
>The audience, those invited, were actually only The Furious Five, Master Shifu, Hei Li, Hei Tong, and Meng Lao. This was indeed a sacred place, and it was respected by not being a crowd. Those who knew the Shu Brothers were gazing out into the sky, praying for their friends to reach a happier place. Those he worked with in the Bao Gu Orphanage, like Fei, were either too old to move or respected the Sacred Aura of the Jade Palace.<br>_"I wish he'd get here already…"_ Hei Li still showed concern of his uncle's absence.  
>Master Shifu had sent the letter to Hei Tong two days earlier for traveling purposes, and technically Hei Tong should have been early.<br>"Shu Ai…" Master Tigress started, and looked away from those watching and looked back at the shrine. She began to remember the times they had spent together.

Her first memory of Shu Ai was during her much younger years when she paid a visit to the Bao Gu Orphanage, her former home. Unfortunately she was still feared, and she took refuge in her old room. Aside from Master Shifu, Shu Ping was the one who spoke to her. It was through Shu Ping that she met Shu Ai, although first knowing him as Zhang Liao. This masked individual was a good friend of Shu Ping, and had formed the short-lived "Renegade Heroes" alongside Hei Li and Meng Lao.  
>Zhang Liao had spoken to her like Shu Ping had: with compassion and understanding. Unfortunately he had to leave, as he took a full-time job outside the Valley. Inspired that another would understand her, Tigress returned to the Jade Palace alongside Shifu who had picked her up as he wondered where she went to resume her training. When Shifu still failed to show appreciation towards Tigress' fast progress however, she vowed to impress him "for the sake of herself and her two friends".<br>When Shu Ping applied for the Jade Palace to train, she was more than delighted to have a friend with her and vouched for him when Master Shifu showed doubts. Through Shu Ping she also kept in contact with Zhang Liao as Ping kept constant contact through letters.

What she did not know at the time and find out until much later was that Zhang Liao was Shu Ai in disguise. She also did not know until much later that it was Shu Ai who kept Tai Lung alive, healthy, and fit.

Hei Tongs usual route from his landing destination to the Jade Palce in the Valley took a minimum of five hours, but he was held up because wolves are no longer trusted.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Wolf Howl

**(Hey guys, long time no see. Welcome back to the long-overdue chapter to The Bystander sequel I put up! I'm back, basically and will re-focus on my stuff. It would help if you guys did read that, as I may reference back to events there as well as tie up loose ends/confusing ends. Thanks for reading!)**

**Chapter 2**

"**Enter the Wolf-Howl"**

~The Jade Palace, Three Hours After the Passing Ceremony, 2 Hours Before Sunset, Around 15 Hours before the arrival of the Wolf Bandits~

Hei Tong finally arrived at the Jade Palace, albeit three hours after the end of the Passing Ceremony. He knew he had explanation ahead of him, as he was one of the select few to be invited into the Jade Palace despite having little to do with its residents.

His nephew, Hei Li, had departed early alongside Meng Lao as they had forgotten to buy any presents for the Ceremony despite not being required to bring any. Hei Li had not felt the same tension his Uncle felt in the Valley despite being a wolf as well.  
>Master Shifu ordered the Furious Five to return to the Training Hall for training while he tested the Dragon Warrior himself. Master Viper however did not go to the Training Hall right away. She had ventured into the main court yard.<p>

"Master Viper, this is a surprise," Hei Tong said in greeting as he nodded in respect to the viper, one of the Furious Five, as he entered the main 'court yard' that he thought was the entrance to the Jade.

"Have we met, good wolf?" Master Viper asked as she looked at him with curiosity.

"Forgive my lack of manners," Hei Tong apologized with a nod. "My name is Hei Tong, and I was invited by Master Shifu to the… Ceremony of the Shu Brothers."

"You're the wolf from Japan? Ah, then I should be the one to apologize," Master Viper said after a short pause after the wolf's mention of the Shu Brothers. "You are however a bit late… The ceremony is finished."

"Where is Master Shifu? I would like to express my apology," Hei Tong asked.

"He should be with Po right now. I can show you where he is," Viper offered.

"Lead the way, Master Viper."

She did. Hei Tong had zero knowledge of the Jade Palace and its sub-buildings, and he asked what he wanted to know. From Master Viper, he learned of the Training Hall where the Furious Five and occasionally Po and Shifu train indoors and an arena of sorts for public 'demonstrations'.

"I believe that we should wait for Master Shifu in the Training Hall, as he inspects our indoor training," Viper suggested, changing her original plan of taking Hei Tong to where she thought Master Shifu would be.

"If it would cause less trouble and more convenience," Hei Tong replied. He was impressed at the combination of nature and construction of the Jade Palace. Wishing to know of the Ceremony during their journey to the Training Hall, Hei Tong began an inquiry.

"Who… led the Ceremony of the Shu Brothers?" Hei Tong asked, his tone careful. Master Shifu suggested to him in the letter that Shu Ai in particular was close to both Master Tigress and Master Viper.

"Tigress did," Viper replied. "It seemed appropriate. Did you know Shu was going to ask her out?"

"Why didn't he?"

"Tai Lung came back, and he never got that chance," Viper honestly said.

They did arrive at the Training Hall, and there the rest of the Furious Five were. Despite having finished the ceremony, they remained rigorous in their training.

"I'll find myself a spot that does not inconvenience any of you," Hei Tong offered.

He watched the training of the Furious Five, yet was distracted despite being one of the very few to actually see them in training. He still was in disbelief; Shu Ai was dead. Shu Ai, the Lion of the Valley.

"_Shu, what have you done to yourself?" _He couldn't help but wonder.

~Gongmen City, Five Days Before Lord Shen's Arrival, 10 Minutes Before the Wolf Bandits in the Valley"

_Lord Shen,_

_I have arrived at Gongmen City as requested. The wolves you've sent here are working well as per your instructions, though they keep away from the main goal. _

_The Kung Fu Council is stationed here, yet only three guard your main objective. Master Thundering Rhino is your biggest obstacle, yet he will be perfect to test your new weapon._

_I await your arrival, Lord Shen._

_Zhang Liao_

I fold the letter intended for Lord Shen in half, and slid it under a pile of books. I would have a wolf send it to Lord Shen. Yet I wonder… Should I have used my old nickname? Perhaps I should have used a different name, as _Zhang Liao_ brings back memories, both good and bad. Among those memories… is of you, Master Tigress. I hope you are well, and I hope you continue to test yourself.

Though someone surpasses even you, Master… Someone more dear to me, and he is the very reason why once more I go to another for help. Lord Shen promised me the power and the resources to make you better, to make you as you were before.


	4. Chapter 3: Lion, Tiger, and Viper

**(Welcome to chapter 3, readers. I will do my best and upload these at least once a week. When during that week, I have no idea since I'm in a creative slump. Oh well.  
><strong>

**Here's a bit more back story. I've reread my old story (The Bystander), and I noticed I could have added a bit more detail in certain chapters. This chapter would be an example of what I could have added.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!)  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

"**The Lion, The Tiger, and the Viper"**

**~The Shrine of the Shu Brothers, Minutes after Hei Tong and Shifu Meet~**

"Such youth and talent… I thought I would go first, but these two…" Hei Tong muttered to himself, gazing at the shrine dedicated to Shu Ai and his brother Shu Ping. He held his tongue from meaningless conversation with himself with topics that involve the high-risk lifestyle of the youth or individuals younger than him.

He continued in silence as a short time passed by, remembering his last encounter with Shu Ai; when the lion was fifteen years of age going to see Tai Lung.

"Mister Wolf…" The voice of Master Viper added to the serenity of the place, and Hei Tong did not notice immediately. He turned his head when he heard her slither.

"Master Viper," Hei Tong began with respect. "I apologize, for it is late and I am still here."

"It's not that," Viper started. "Actually, it is a little bit of that. Master Shifu is offering you quarters for the night."

"Tell him I've used his hospitality enough," Hei Tong said, refusal his answer. "I have my own within the Valley. I cannot stay long, I have business outside."

"Oh? I see. I shall inform him, then," Viper nodded, but did not leave immediately. "Did you know either brother Shu?"  
>Hei Tong nodded, looking back at the shrine. "Shu Ai I knew, but I've never met Shu Ping. I hear that he loved his brother, though."<br>"Very much so," Viper told him. "Shu Ping had great respect and love for his older brother."

"Shu Ai, though…" Hei Tong started. "When I last saw him in person, he was going to see Tai Lung."

"Yet Tai Lung is gone now," Master Tigress said, walking towards the shrine. "Thanks to the equal efforts who took part in what had happened."

"Master Tigress," Hei Tong greeted with a nod as he stepped aside for the tiger. He was told of Master Tigress' relationship with Shu Ai, and he decided to remain quiet about it.

She stood in front of the shrine as she crossed her arms. "What I do not believe is his ability to simply leave. There are so many things I needed from him!"

"Tigress… He knew life was short. He lived life as he knew it," Viper said, trying to console her. "He loved everything he encountered."

"I never did understand him as much as I could," Tigress honestly told Viper. "Do you remember that day he had a hard time getting any of his words out when I came around?"

_~The Jade Palace, Past, Two Days Before the Furious Five face off against Tai Lung at the Long-bridge~_

_ Shu Ai paced back and forth at the path he knew led to the sleeping quarters. Despite being classified as one of the most cheerful members of the Jade Palace alongside Master Viper and Po, he looked stressed._

_ "What to I say? Wait, what if she says no? What will I do then?"_

_ Master Viper noticed Shu's pacing as she came from the quarters, and grinned teasingly at him. He did not notice, and continued to remain clueless as Viper slithered towards him._

_ "Brother Shu?" Viper chimed in, her voice curious and playful as she came closer on him._

_ Shu continued to pace, too deep in thought to pay any attention to his surroundings._

_ Smiling, Viper tried again only louder. "Brother Shu!_

_ This caught Shu Ai's attention. He turned his head towards Master Viper, and smiled at her._

_ "Good afternoon, Mistress Viper, so nice to see you!" Shu Ai greeted her stiffly yet kindly as he nodded._

_ "It is very unlike for you to be so formal and stiff, Brother Shu," Viper pointed out. "Even when you were using that Zhang Liao alias! That never suited you."  
>"Heh, you really think so, Viper?" Shu asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. He sighed. "I'm sorry."<em>

_ "What's on your mind, Shu?" Viper asked, hoping she could offer him any advice she could give. "I'm here for you."_

_ "It's Master Tigress," Shu abruptly and quickly said. The quick reply made moth of them giggle in excitement. "I… um…"_

_ "Oh! That's a very natural feeling, Shu!" Viper said as she grinned in happiness, straightening herself so Shu would not have to tilt his neck downward all the time. "Especially for someone in love!"_

_ "Love?" Shu gasped in surprise, backing up slightly. "Wait, wait… Love?"_

_ "Come on, Shu! You're not that hard to read," Viper said with a grin. Someone walking toward them behind Shu caught Viper's attention, and her eyes lit up more when she saw who it was. She decided to not tell Shu Ai who it was._

_ "Why don't you just tell her? She wants it simple!" Viper told Shu, who was nervously looking left and right nervously._

_ "You really think so?" Shu asked._

_ "What are you two discussing?" Master Tigress asked as she arrived at their location._

_ "Ah!" Shu said in surprise as he turned. He was now face to face with Master Tigress. "Um…"_

_ "What is it, Shu? Is there something you wish to tell me?" Master Tigress asked, locking her gaze to Shu's eyes._

_ "Actually, yes… Um… How do I say it…" Shu started, having difficulty keeping his gaze on hers. "I want…"_

_ "Come on, Shu, you can do it!" Viper cheered Shu on gleefully. _

_ "Oi, I can do it!" Shu replied, telling Viper before returning his attention towards Master Tigress. _

_ "Do not concern yourself, Shu," Tigress told him as her left paw reached for his shoulder. It rested on him reassuringly. "I won't bite. Well, I won't bite you anyway."_

_ "R-really?" Shu stuttered now. He felt his right paw reach for Tigress' paw on his shoulder, but stopped it midway. "Uh… how about… dinner… later? Just us?"_

_ Tigress was silent for a moment as she closed her eyes. Her paw left Shu's shoulder as she crossed her arms. As she opened her eyes, her answer was understandable._

_ "That was it? I accept your invitation, Shu Ai," Tigress said with a nod._

_ "Ah, good… good," Shu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank… thanks, Tigress…"  
>Shu gave a quick nod to Master Viper as he began to walk away from the quarters and made his way towards the training hall, past Master Tigress. As he passed her however, she watched him with a focus in her eyes.<em>

_ "Thank you, Tigress," Shu Ai whispered with a smile on his face and affection in his voice._

_ Tigress looked away, slightly embarrassed. She did not notice her tail twine with Shu's for a short while._

_ "What?" Tigress asked when Viper looked at her with a smile on her face._

~Present Time~

Hei Tong, during the two Master's small flashback talk, had requested permission to take leave for he feared intrusion upon the Master's contemplations. Having been granted permission, he departed the shrine with sorrow for his fallen friend Shu Ai and for those who were close to him.

_"I am sorry for departing so soon, but I have business in Gongmen City. I shall depart in the dawn of tomorrow."_


	5. Chapter 4: Wolf Among Wolves

**(Dang you, Wi-Fi hotspot! Upload my work already!)**

**Chapter 4**

**Wolf Among Wolves**

~Valley of Peace, During the Wolf Bandit Attack~

Hei Li fought the wolf bandits alone, and he was having difficulty against their numbers. He made a valiant effort to hold them off, as he had sent his friend Meng Lao to the Jade Palace to request assistance from the Furious Five. However, Li had sent him some time ago, during the initial stages of the fight, and he knew that he would be overwhelmed.

_"I knew it! I'll be overwhelmed against their numbers!" _Li thought to himself in disgust. _"Meng Lao should hurry!" _

"Why do you fight against us, your own kind?" One of them asked. "You are a wolf, are you not?"

_"He must be their leader!" _Hei Li thought, following the voice to the wolf that was larger than the rest. _"His size does not show it, but his voice has authority."_

He stood in the middle of wolves in a losing fight, thinking of a means to retreat. He couldn't, however, as he found out that the wolves were stealing from the Valley, and would run if he did.

"Join us, brother," The Wolf Leader told him. "You have talent and courage. We could use someone like you to bolster our ranks! You could be famous!"

"Please," Hei Li said with confidence. "I'm already famous. Besides, I would never join a group that thrives on stealing, especially from those who do not know how to fight!"

"For that, Wolf, you have our support!" A voice announced, making Hei Li grin. He knew that voice.

"Tigress! Welcome to the party!" Hei Li welcomed Master Tigress, who led the rest of the Furious Five as well as Po and Meng Lao. "Pity your lover Shu Ai isn't here. He would have added some fun!"

Of course Hei Li sounded like a joker. Back when Shu Ai, then Zhang Liao, led him and Meng Lao in their group 'Renegade Heroes', it was Hei Li who was the joker. Shu Ai under the persona Zhang Liao was a stoic warrior.

"My lo-Master Shu indeed had a way of enticing a situation," Tigress expressed warmth in her voice before focusing on the wolves. "Now, let's get rid of some pests, shall we? Minus you of course."

"Hei Li, glad you're still up!" Meng Lao said, obvious exhaustion in him. "Thought you had gone soft!"

"You should know about going soft," Hei Li muttered. "Now though, let us fight!"

Despite their best efforts however, they failed to defeat the Wolf Bandits. Po, the Dragon Warrior, had the perfect chance to capture their leader. He froze, which gave the leader enough time to order the retreat. They also were successful in stealing their requirements.

"What was that? We had them! We had them easy!"

Meng Lao was between Hei Li and Po, and with right reasons. He knew Hei Li would not attack an ally, but in anger he was unsure of the intentions.

"Calm yourself, Li!" Meng Lao ordered. "It's done!"  
>"Listen to your companion, wolf. It has indeed been done," Tigress said. Despite agreeing with Meng Lao, there was distress in her voice. "He has a point, though. Po, what happened? You had the opportunity to catch their leader."<p>

"Maybe it's the stress of being the Dragon Warrior?" Monkey asked, making a suggestion.

"I… don't know," Po muttered, finally leaving his gaze of emptiness.

_"Pathetic excuse of a warrior and a bear…" _Meng Lao thought.

"Forget it," Hei Li said with a dismissal wave of his left paw. "You guys sort it out. Lao, I suggest we take a breather then check the boundary of the Valley. They might come back."

~Somewhere Between the Valley and Gongmen City, After the Wolf Bandits Attack the Valley Mid-Afternoon~

Hei Long was already on his way to Gongmen City, as per instruction by his mysterious contact. After departing from the Jade Palace, he spent the remainder of the night at an inn that doubled as a drinking place. He was also able to get a discount by using his nephew's name, as his nephew, Hei Li, had stayed at the same inn but in a different room. The two never saw each other as Hei Tong arrived at the inn during Li's slumber and left before he woke up.

"I recognize the handwriting, but I can't remember who it came from!" Hei Tong muttered, reading the letter requesting his presence at Gongmen City. "I wonder who could require me?"

He would not think of the reasons, as he would be stressed by thinking of what could happen.

"I wish I told Li and that bear friend of his to accompany me," Tong told himself. "I don't know how to fight, and those two are good at it. I may run into some trouble…"

Some time later, Hei Tong had found a river. He was glad, as the water canteen he brought with him was low. As he filled it, he looked behind him as he thought he heard some paw-steps.

"Oh, heavens…" Hei Tong muttered. "Please don't be trouble…"

"Boss, that was a close one! Fighting those two rogues, the Furious Five…" Someone spoke. "And the Dragon Warrior was there, too! I thought we were done for!"

"I agree," Their leader said, leading his wolves to the river for a drink. "But the idiot they call 'Dragon Warrior' was a pathetic one."

_"Bandits!" _Hei Tong muttered, thinking they were bandits by the amount of goods they were carrying. Too little for a merchant business and too much for a civilian. _ "Perhaps I can get them to help an old man."_

"Boss, look," A Wolf pointed towards Hei Tong, who was walking towards them. "Another wolf."

"Caution," The leader replied, his eyes never leaving Hei Tong. "We may have to fight this one as well."


	6. Chapter 5: Pride for the Fall

**(Wow! How long has it been again since my last post! Sorry about that! I'll give you the various reasons as to why I could not post earlier. July, we were hit by a week's length of a typhoon, then we were hit by a 3-week in length nameless typhoon which lasted until the 2nd week of August. Anyway, enjoy! I'll be working on the next chapter/s in this week, to make up for my absence!)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5  
>Pride for the Fall<strong>

**~Disclosed Location; Approximately 1 Day Before Lord Shen's Arrival in Gongmen City~  
><strong>_The wolves followed their leader, Lord Shen, as they continued on their trip to their assumed permanent headquarters, Gongmen City. There were a majority of them that carried the necessary materials to help Lord Shen's return and grand plan, while a smaller group brought an individual that proved to be useful to Lord Shen despite being nearly dead.  
>Due to the danger of the subject's past experience in battle situations, he has been contained in a cage, which will be transported by four individuals carrying two parallel bars that would carry said cage. Lord Shen managed to keep life within the subject through medicines he had. Yet he was nearly running out, and Gongmen City was well-stocked.<br>Lord Shen could not help but smile at his recent achievement. He knew that the subject within the cage was linked to his apprentice; the one he sent to Gongmen City. This would be his leverage to keeping the loyalty to his apprentice._

**~Present Day, Gongmen City, Approximately 1 Hour Before Lord Shen's Arrival~  
><strong>"Any idea when Lord Shen will arrive, Wolf?" I ask, trying to make conversation with one of Lord Shen's few minions who arrived in Gongmen City two days after I have. It was odd that Lord Shen would hire a female though; a majority of his wolves were male. Or is that me used to a world dominated by males.  
>"I'm sorry, ser," She replied with honesty. "But Lord Shen hasn't told us anything other than to rendezvous with you here."<br>"I see. Thank you, miss," I thank her, and turned from the bar to leave the tavern. It looked like a tavern anyway: there was definitely a bar meant for the drinkers and some tables laid out like a restaurant.  
>"Is it true?" She asked, making me stop in curiosity. She didn't look at me right away, and turned to face me as soon as she finished asking.<br>"Depends on what 'it' is," I replied a broad answer to the obvious broad question. I turned my mask-covered face to look at her.  
>"THE Zhang Liao is now working under Lord Shen. The Zhang Liao that supposedly helped Tai Lung escape and the Zhang Liao who supposedly is the sixth member of the Furious Five?" She asked the information she knew from both rumor and from Lord Shen's information.<br>That piqued my interest as I turned to fully face her. Some of the residents in the tavern who heard our conversation turned their heads to us, to try to listen in. It was true that Zhang Liao helped the infamous Tai Lung escape from where he was imprisoned, but I had no idea that his reputation would reach this far.  
>"He is a cousin," I lied, hoping my dishonesty would be believed. I did not however like to lie to people who are genuinely nice to me, but it had to be done. "And I hadn't heard that he was considered the 6th member of the Furious Five."<br>"It's certainly an interesting story, ser," The wolf said as she walked toward me. "And since you were nice to me, I'll tell you about it."  
>"One condition: Your name, since apparently you figured mine out and I just confirmed it," I told her.<br>"Jiaying Ling at your service, Mr. Liao," She replied with a smile.  
>As I walked out of the tavern with a wolf on my tail, I let out a small smile under my mask. For the first time in a while, I've found myself an ally.<br>"What's with the mask?" She asked as we walked.  
>"Insecurity," I simply said.<br>"Really? What's there to be insecure about?"  
>"Everything," I honestly said. "Would you believe that I'm afraid of everything?"<br>"Is that why you joined up with Lord Shen? She asked.  
>"No. He has something I don't have, but I do not wish to bore you with my history."<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Sin

**(So. I think I actually fell into my own lazy schedule of updating. Anyway, this chapter had a few revisions. Also, I know that the Apprentice is not the main character. We'll be seeing the Wolf Uncle soon enough.  
><strong>

**Reviewers, try to put a little more effort than "Update More" when you comment. I would appreciate actual reviews/criticism, like misuse of the comma and semicolon and grammar. Don't worry about continuity in character and story, as I've got it down. Though feel free to comment, too.  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!)  
><strong>

**Chapter 6  
>Sin<strong>

**~The Sacred Flame's Entrance, Moments after Lord Shen's Arrival~**

"Lord Shen; I had a feeling I would meet you here," I said as I walked toward the gates of the Sacred Flame. Lord Shen was following behind me.  
>"Of course my apprentice," Lord Shen replied in a tone I thought of as casual. Of course he would be casual; I haven't heard him speak in any other emotion personally. The wolves tell me he has spoken and acted in excessive anger when things did not go according to his plan. Yet, I know he has a back-up plan to his plans.<br>"We go in; I distract the guards while you go for the Masters?" I ask of the plan of action. Last time I was here, there were guards like right now. Also, I was alone last time and faced friendly resistance.  
>"You shall assist me of course," He replied, watching me as I moved a little faster as the guards spotted us. "But I shall deliver the decisive blow."<br>"As you wish," I replied.  
><em>"I am sorry my friends," <em>I think as I rush at the first guard to my right. I swiftly thrust my right paw at his… or her… looks like a him… stomach to make him lose some air and balance. I turn to gain some spinning momentum, and thrust the same paw upwards towards his chin in an upward palm, effectively knocking him out. Or so I thought it was effective; it has been a while since I reviewed most of my moves. Maybe unorthodox is a better word; I felt uncomfortable after performing it.  
>To my left, the other guard already had his weapon, a spear, drawn and was charging at me.<br>_"You don't charge into close combat with a spear," _I couldn't help think despite being in battle. _"I should know; stuff like this is my weapon expertise!"  
><em>At least the guard showed some experience by attempting to stab me as he stopped his rush. As he stabbed to my left, I parry to my right, sticking my legs to the ground for some foundation. I attempt to use my parried momentum to throw a closed-fist hook at his chin.

Ling, the wolf Lord Shen's apprentice befriended an hour earlier, was ordered by the apprentice to return to the small pack of wolves that served as initial reconnaissance of Gongmen City. She disobeyed, and followed the apprentice when another wolf informed him of Lord Shen's arrival in the city. She watched from afar, and was horrified at the apprentice's actions against the guards. Yet she couldn't help but think that it was Lord Shen who ordered the disposal of the guards. An hour earlier, the apprentice, naming himself Zhang Liao, cousin to the Zhang Liao who helped Tai Lung escape and was an ally to both the snow leopard and the Furious Five of the Valley, treated her with respect and kindness.  
><em>"Is he doing this because he wants to, or because Lord Shen told him to?" <em>Ling thought.  
>"Hey, wolf!" A gruff voice shot from behind her, making her jump forward slightly in surprise.<br>She turned her head to see a group of wolves pulling something that was covered in a huge cloth.  
>"Give us a hand! After those two clear out the rubble, Lord Shen will unveil this to the Kung Fu Council within!"<br>Ling sighed, and found a place behind a wolf on the left side of the covered device. She found a holding point on the device to push.  
>"What of everything else?" Ling asked.<br>"The rest of the Wolves brought the others. We will resume mass production as soon as the Boss Wolf returns with the materials."

I was on one knee when I disposed the last guard into unconsciousness. It was coming again; the very reason I avoid excessive exertion: my heart was slowing down again and I began to feel hazy. Normally, any physical activity I do speeds up that thing I use to feel love, but ever since that event, blood has been difficult to travel around the entire body and back into the heart. Physical exertion would slow down my heart rate as well as weaken my entire system due to the lack of blood circulation.  
>Looking around with a little hazy sight, I stood with a cough.<br>"We are not finished apprentice," Lord Shen told me as he walked to my side. His tone originally was pleased with my quick work of the guards. He shifted his tone to a more serious tone. "I require a little more exertion from you. Afterwards, I shall give you a lighter job, as well as my debt of payment to you."  
>"Yes, Lord," I answer, breathing deeply afterward. I walked by him to the inside of the Sacred Flame.<p>

I wished for the absence of any of the masters of the Kung Fu Council when this day would arrive, but I cursed in my head when I saw the three I mentioned previously to Lord Shen: Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, and Master Thundering Rhino. I was also displeased that Master Ox and Master Croc were casually sparring under the supervision of Master Rhino on what appeared to be a raised pavilion.  
>The fourth individual watching the three masters from the ground however was someone I did not see previously nor did I recognize. This… woman was old.<br>_"Huh…" _I thought. _"Reminds me a bit of Maestro Shifu… Maybe they're rel… Is she a goat?" _I thought, examining this old woman.  
>"Soothsayer," Lord Shen called to her. "Your prediction was wrong; here I am, standing strong."<br>"Shen…" She began."  
>"Master Liao?" Rhino interrupted, calling me before this so-called Soothsayer could finish her reply. Apparently Lord Shen had some relation with this old goat.<br>"Master Rhino," I returned with a curt nod. _"You should have listened."  
><em>"Apprentice," Lord Shen told me in a voice with volume. He wanted everyone to hear him. "You take the two; the rhino is mine."  
><em><br>_


End file.
